Valentine's Day Challenge Yullen
by Yullen22490
Summary: What happens when one of komuis potions changes Allen into a neko kid! what happens when kanda has to be the one to help him? LEMON! Yullen


**Heres a one-shot for Valetines day!**

**Thank you AllenMoyashiWalker for looking at this ^^**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM!**

Allen walked down the halls of the Black Order and sighed. It was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. He had been planning to confess to Kanda, but found his courage diminishing. He had really liked Kanda for a long time now, and every time they sparred or ate at the same table, his heart rate would speed up.

As he was walking he wasn't paying attention and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he apologized as he looked up. It was Lavi. Great, just what he needed.

"Hey, Moyashi-chan~ What's wrong? You look kinda flustered."

Allen looked away from him and decided to stare at the wall that had suddenly become very interesting, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Lavi knew that if Allen didn't retort back about being called a Moyashi, then something was wrong…VERY wrong.

"Allen, what's wrong? Something must be on your mind."

Allen looked up,"Its no-"

Before he could finish, Allen seemed to freeze.

"Helloooo! Anybody there?" Lavi asked the stunned boy. He was about to look around to see what made the white haired teen go all stiff like that, when he heard a 'che' behind him.

"Baka Usagi, you broke the Moyashi."

Allen didn't respond, and the samurai kept walking.

Lavi grinned from ear to ear and whispered to the stunned exorcist, "Do you like Kanda?"

Allen snapped out of it and blushed, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Lavi thought back a bit to when Allen and Kanda had crossed paths. Both had a slight blush on their faces. _'I should have realized this earlier!'_

Lavi smirked and walked off, "We'll see about that!"

Allen stood up and saw Lavi walking away with _that_ aura around him.

_'Note to self- _avoid Lavi'

**~time skip~**

"Jerry-san! I want-" the list went on and on of what foods he wanted, "- five bowls of rice and twenty plates of mitarashi dango… no, make it fifty!"

Jerry smiled, "You're quite hungry today! It'll be right up honey~"

While Jerry was finishing Allen's meal, Lavi snuck in and put a strange liquid in Allen's food. _'Hope this works…'_ and he snuck off before Jerry noticed.

While Allen was waiting, Kanda walked into the canteen as well. Allen looked away, trying to find something else to look at but Kanda.

"Allen~ your foods ready!" Allen happily grabbed the cart of food and walked over to his table _'great timing,'_ he thought as he sat down getting ready to eat his ramen.

"Hi Kanda~ what will you have today?" the chipper voice of Jerry asked the grumpy swordsman.

Kanda sighed, "The usua-"

But before he could finish there was a poof noise. Everybody turned and looked to see the smoke clearing away to show a five-year old Allen with Neko ears and tail.

"Nya?" Allen looked around and saw Lavi.

Lavi hid his laughter and walked over, "Hi Allen!"

However, instead of a nice Allen you would expect, he got up and kicked Lavi in the shin.

"Owww! What was that for?" Lavi asked teary eyed as he held onto his shin. Allen looked on the table and saw the food, so he began to eat as fast as he could. Which was saying something...

"Che, what the hell did you do Baka Usagi?!" Kanda walked over and looked at the boy who, surprisingly, was almost done with the food.

"Well… I put a potion in his food, but I didn't know it was going to do this!"

Allen looked over and glared at the two teenagers arguing, "Who the hell are you people?"

Lavi gaped at what Allen just said, "Allen! You done remember us? And why are you talking so mean?"

Allen glared from him to Kanda and asked, "Where am I?"

Lavi got an idea as to why Allen was acting like this, "First you have to answer a question for me~ what's the last thing you remember?"

Allen thought a bit before replying, "Fighting a kid for a piece of bread. Now, answer mine stupid, where am I?"

Lavi smiled and bent down, "You're at the Black Order! Don't you remember anything else?"

Allen slowly got up and dashed out of the door.

"Come back here Baka Moyashi!" Kanda shouted and ran after Allen.

_'I should go see Komui,'_ Lavi thought as he walked out of the canteen and towards Komui's office.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kanda shouted as he ran after the five year old neko.

"Away from here!" Allen shouted as he kept running, but he couldn't get away from Kanda as the samurai reached out and grabbed his tail.

"Mew!" Allen stopped and grabbed his tail as a couple tears fell out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and glared at Kanda, "Go away Mr. Wanna-be-a-man."

Kanda growled and picked him up.

"Where the hell are you taking me? -and put me down!"

Kanda didn't listen and kept walking to Komui's office.

Komui just got done talking to Lavi when Kanda burst into the room with a furious neko over his shoulder.

"I'll kill you! Put me down!"

Kanda did just that, except it was more of dropping him on the floor, "Komui! Fix the Baka Moyashi!"

Komui got up and got down on his knee so he was eye level with Allen, "Hello there Allen, my name is Komui. Can I ask you a couple questions?"

The neko glared but didn't answer, so Komui took that as a yes, "What's your name?"

Allen looked at Komui like he was an, idiot, "You just said it you twit!"

Komui was baffled by his vocabulary, "So you have no last name?"

The neko played with his tail and didn't answer as he looked down.

"Do you remember of a man named Mana Walker?"

Allen's head looked up as he thought, "Sounds familiar… Oh! I saw his name on a circus flyer yesterday."

Komui looked up at Lavi and Kanda and said with a serious face, "Allen has lost his memories to the point before he met Mana, so he is like the kid he was when he was on the streets. I've dealt with this potion before, the only way for him to be back to normal is to teach him how to be open with others and understand happiness. Which from the looks of it, it will be a tough ordeal. I think I'll leave this to you Kanda~"

Kanda pulled out Mugen and pointed it at Komui's neck, "Give the job to someone else."

Komui sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry Kanda, but all of the other exorcists are out on missions and Lavi is going to be leaving on one soon."

"Che," the samurai put his sword and looked to where Allen was supposed to be, but the spot was blank, "Where in the hell did he go?!"

Kanda stormed out to look for the neko because he knew the sooner he could find him the faster he can get this done. Komui looked at Lavi and grinned, "Step two out of three done."

Allen had no idea how he got up here, he had been running around to find a way out and ended up on the roof. _'Well, it does feel nice, and no one's around so I can sit for a bit,'_ he thought as he lay down and his eyes closed.

_"Mana!" Allen said cheerfully as he ran up and hugged him. Mana chuckled and looked down. _

_"I got us some food, let's go eat," He said as he grabbed Allen's hand and began to walk. All of the sudden you could hear a horse freaking out and the sounds of charging. _

_"Allen!" Mana shouted as he pushed him out of the way. When Allen got back up, he saw Mana under the carriage moving slowly and painfully. _

_"Mana!" Allen ran up to him and held onto his hand. _

_"Mana, don't go," he said as tears streaked down his face. _

_Mana smiled and looked up at him, "Allen… don't stop… keep walking… until.. the day.. you die." _

_Mana's eyes closed and his head went limp and Allen hugged the body and screamed, 'MANA!'_

Allen woke up and looked around. _'It was a nightmare, I'm still safe.'_ he thought as he put a hand on his forehead and he felt tears still going down his face. He didn't know the man who he recognized to be the one on the circus flyer, but the feeling in his chest was real. The neko quickly wiped them away and looked up into the sky. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon, and a breeze was out. Allen was about to relax when he heard a door slam open. He jumped in shock and looked over to see a grumpy samurai.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you Moyashi."

Allen turned and snapped, "My names Allen!"

Kanda smirked and walked over, "Some things never change."

Allen looked up at Kanda and sighed, "What the hell do you want anyway?"

When Allen got no response he looked up to talk but he saw a box in the man's hand and the other looking away.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I think you need it now," Kanda said, hiding his slight blush.

Allen hesitantly took the box and looked up at the samurai, "Is this a present?" the said man just che'd and didn't reply. Allen didn't even open the box, but before he could there was a poof.

Kanda looked over and saw Allen was back to normal, except he still had cat ears and a tail. He was still holding the box in hand. Allen asked "Is this really for me?"

Kanda che'd and looked at Allen like he was stupid, "I wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't for you Baka Moyashi."

Allen glared at the samurai and shouted, "My name's Allen!"

Allen was about to open the box, but before he could Kanda stated, "You can't open it until tomorrow."

Allen looked up at Kanda, _'Why is he doing this? Does he feel the same way I do or is it all a joke?'_ He felt something twitch on his head so he put his hand up to feel what it was, and it was cat ears.

"What?! Why do I have cat ears?!" he looked behind him and saw his tail, "and a tail!"

Kanda che'd and began to walk away, "Well, you'll just have to ask Komui."

Before he could leave though, Allen grabbed the end of his jacket, preventing him from leaving.

"Che, what do you want?"

Kanda glared down at Allen, and he let go, "I-im sorry, just reflexes," he mumbled and looked down.

Kanda didn't reply and kept walking.

~Time skip~

"Allen~ Wake up!" Lavi came running into his room and jumped on his bed, "It's Valentine's Day~ the day of love!"

Allen groaned and rolled over so that his face was in the pillow, "Lavi not now, I need some sleep."

That night Allen didn't get much sleep due to what Komui told him.

_Flashback:_

_"What do you mean, 'It's permanent?!'" Allen had gone to see Komui after the rooftop situation to see how he could get rid of the cat ears and tail. _

_"I'm sorry Allen, but it's a side effect from the potion Lavi put into your food, and it's a permanent one." _

_A dark aura fell over Allen as Komui kept talking. This was all Lavi's fault. First, he gave him a potion that transformed him into a kid (or so he heard, he couldn't remember), and now he's stuck with cat ears and a tail for the rest of his life._

_"But at least it was cat ears. When I did the last experiment with this potion the poor fella got elephant ears and tail!" Komui chipped in cheerfully._

_Allen sighed and walked out of the office, not happy with the news._

So that night he couldn't fall asleep. Lavi kept jumping on the bed, "You have to get- oh~ what's this?" Lavi asked as he spotted the box that was wrapped up on the boy's desk.

Allen looked up to see Lavi handling the box Kanda gave him. "Hey! Give it back!" Allen lunged for it but missed.

Lavi was too quick and said, "I'll give it back if you tell me who it was from~"

Allen thought for a bit and grinned mentally, he would never tell, but he had a plan.

"Lavi, I found it outside my door last night so I don't know who gave it to me. I need to open it to see who it was from. So I will be able to tell you if you give me the box."

Lavi thought and looked at Allen to see if he could tell if he was lying or not, "Ok, here you go~" Lavi threw the box to Allen and he caught it.

"Ok, so open it!"

Allen slowly pulled the golden ribbon that was around the present and it came apart easily. He opened it as slowly as he could, just to stall. He didn't know what was inside or what could happen. When he opened it, he saw a letter that had his name on it.

Lavi looked and sighed like a school girl, "It's a love letter~ for you! Open it!"

Allen opened it and read the continents, where it only contained 4 words.

_Roof top, 6:00 pm_

Allen looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 am. "Well? What does it say?!" Lavi said with impatience.

"It has a place and time but I'm not going to tell you so you can spy!"

Lavi acted like he was shot, gripping the area over his heart and leaning against the wall dramatically, "I'm wounded! How can you say that?!"

Allen sighed and walked out of his room, wanting it to be 6:00.

~time skip~

Allen opened the door and walked up onto the rooftop. He had been waiting all day for this, _'Is it Kanda? He did give me the box, but was if he was just delivering it?'_

He looked around but didn't see the grumpy samurai around, _'Maybe it was all a trick…'_ Allen's cat ears wend down and his tail was limp.

He was about to turn back when he heard a 'che' and an, "It's about damn time you came up."

He spun around to see Kanda leaning by the door.

"God dammit Kanda don't sneak up on me like that!" Allen shouted and held onto his chest.

Kanda smirked and walked over and talked in a husky tone, "Why shouldn't I?"

Allen didn't respond as Kanda walked closer to him, so they were only a couple inches apart.

"W-why did you tell me to come up here Kanda?" Allen asked and looked up at Kanda questioningly, secretly hoping that he felt the same way he did.

Kanda che'd and grabbed his chin, pulling him up and leaning down, giving him a kiss on the lips. Allen ears perked up in surprise, well, because he _was_ surprised at first, but then kissed back. The kiss wasn't hard or sloppy, but slow and sweet, like the ones that stop time.

Kanda slowly pulled back and looked at Allen, "Do you feel the same?"

Allen smiled and nodded, pulling him into another kiss. This one was full of passion, where it was a heated battle for dominance, which in the end Kanda won.

When they pulled back to breathe, Kanda smirked and whispered into the neko's ear, "My room or yours?"

Allen looked at him in shock, "Already?!"

Kanda chuckled and gripped Allen's arousal through his pants, "We both know your hard, you want it as much as I do."

Allen withered and mewed from the pressure, it felt so good!

"Y-your room."

Kanda grinned and picked Allen up, carrying him all the way to his room. When they arrived, Kanda kicked it closed and quickly locked it. He set Allen down onto the bed and began to kiss him again, shoving his tongue into the neko's mouth.

Allen moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the samurai's neck. When Kanda pulled back, Allen felt disappointment. Why had he stopped? He was about to say something when he felt Kanda nip at his neck.

Allen yelped slightly and looked at Kanda, "What was that for?"

Kanda smirked up at him, "I'm marking you," He leaned over and whispered into his ear, "because your mine."

Allen blushed and Kanda chuckled. His hands found the buttons of Allen's shirt and he unbuttoned them, throwing the shirt into some unknown area of the room along with his. He began to kiss down the boy's neck and to his chest, talking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

"Ah!" Allen held onto Kanda's hair as he tweaked the other with his hand.

Kanda pulled back and kissed down lower till he got to the pants buckle.

"Well someone's eager," he smirked at Allen, who looked up at him with a blush. Kanda slowly unbuckled the belt to unbutton and unzipped his pants.

Allen groaned as he was getting impatient. He wanted the feeling Kanda was giving him, he wanted the pleasure.

Kanda slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing Allen's throbbing arousal. The samurai took the tip into his mouth and lightly sucked while placing one of his arms on the neko's hips. Allen tilted his head back and his ears twitched slightly as he let out a throaty moan. Kanda tongued the slit and deep-throated him, humming as he did so.

Allen's vision almost went white at the feeling, he really wanted to thrust his hips up but Kanda's arm was preventing it. He whimpered and saw three fingers go in front of him, so he took them in his mouth, sucking on them coating them with saliva.

When Kanda thought there was enough, he pulled them out and circled one around Allen's entrance, letting him know what was about to happen. Allen gasped as he felt a finger enter him, the feeling was strange yet he liked it. Allen felt the pleasure increasing and didn't notice the second or third finger as he was reaching his climax, "K-Kanda, I-I'm gonna-" he didn't finish and came into his mouth.

Kanda gladly drank it all up and pulled off. He took off his pants and put what saliva was left on his hands on his own erection.

Kanda leaned over and looked at Allen as he lined himself up, "This will hurt at first, but it will get better."

Allen nodded and Kanda pushed himself in. Allen screamed as Kanda pushed himself in all the way, and the samurai silenced him with a kiss, "God you're so tight!"

A couple tears fell and Kanda kissed them away, "Gomendasi, tell me when I can move."

It felt like forever to the samurai before Allen nodded, telling him he could move. Kanda pulled out most of the way and thrusted back in. Allen moaned, it was weird yet it felt good. Kanda kept going slow until he hit Allen's sweet spot, which he knew he had achieved when Allen's back arched and he mewed out.

Kanda increased his speed and began to thrust fast and hard, Allen mewing and shaking underneath him. They both weren't going to last long as Kanda felt his climax near as Allen did also.

"Let's cum together," Kanda wrapped his hand around the neko's arousal and began moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Allen's tail and ears were twitching and his back arched as he called out "YU!" and he came over his and Kanda's stomach.

When Allen reached his climax, Kanda felt Allen tighten, making him reach his point as well as he came, grunting, "Allen!"

Kanda slid out and landed beside the Moyashi, pulling him into his embrace. Allen smiled and snuggled closer to Kanda, already beginning to fall asleep.

Before he lost consciousness, he felt Kanda kiss him on his forehead and whisper to him, "I love you, happy Valentine's Day."

**OK! There it is ^^ I was actually planning not to do a lemon but did xD at least the teacher didn't catch me! This is my first ever lemon so no flames please. Review!**


End file.
